


Stop Talking

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Heartbreaking, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Dan spilled to the wrong person.





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more to this idk.

The impact of my shoe against the wall is furious. Constant. I try to keep the tears away. I'm stupid. I feel stupid. In every possible way.

At some point the kicking isn't enough and I pound my fist raw against the wall. It hurts like shit. I shout in pain as quietly as I can.

I hear a car drive close to me but it doesn't pass me. I damn near slam my head into my hands before I turn around.

Brian looks at me as he quickly gets out the car looking immensely worried and sad. He stand infront of me and I don't even know what to say.

I don't bother to hold back the tears. My face burns. My knuckles burn. My heart throbs.

"...no" I say in the quietest and most pathetic voice I never knew I had. My face crumbles as I bury it in my raw hands.

Brian is quick to cuddle me up in his arms as I cry silently into his neck.

"It's okay, buddy" Brian says to calm me but I'm furthest from it.

I'm such a fuck up. Suzy wasn't suppose to know any of this. She'll tell Arin. She'll fucking tell him and then I'll be flung into the fucking sun. She wouldn't even look at me!

I wouldn't be able to stand being on the show with so much tension. Sobbing into my phone to Brian before almost slamming my body against the wall. I've never been one to get physical with anger but the uncertain fear is all over my body.

How would Arin fire me? Would Suzy be there? What if they keep me around but it'll never be the fucking same.

I love Arin, he can't turn on me. He just can't. I possibly ruined one of the greatest things in my life because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> plz kudos n comment ▫▪▫▪▫▪▫


End file.
